Roleplay Rules
The following are rules that must be maintained during RPs. Gameplay *There is strictly no godplaying allowed. Godplaying encompasses any of the following: **Succeeding in a challenge that is not feasible for your character to accomplish (For example: A weak underdog winning a physical challenge. **Managing to one-up other characters without proper justification. (For example: Running faster than another character for no reason) **'Punishment': The first time, you will receive a warning. The second time, your character will be unable to compete for the remainder of the episode (meaning you lose your chance at immunity), and a third instance will lead to your character being disqualified from the RP. Characters *You may enter up to three characters, and four if you enter a destined fodder. *There is a chance that your character may not be chosen for the RP. This is because we try to include as many RPers as possible, however it may result in none of your characters getting in. This can be due to one of the following: **You have entered multiple characters so it won't give other RPers a chance. **The gender ratio needs to be maintained. **Your character's audition tape or label implies that they are a rehash of an older character or that other characters may do a better job. **Most of the time, it is due to being forced to cut down characters to avoid having too many in one season. *Characters should not be overly perfect "Mary Sue" characters. A Mary Sue is one or more of the following: **Possesses many positive traits but little negative ones. **'Does not form a conflict' with other characters, and if they do, it is settled quickly. **Is differentiated from other characters by their positive qualities rather than quirks. **'Godplays' in challenges with little justification. **Befriends everyone easily, and has little to no enemies outside of the main antagonist. **'Punishment': You will be called out on this by other RPers. Do not express annoyance by this – most of the time, it is constructive criticism. Insistence on continuing this won't really have a real punishment, but you may be voted off and your character could end up hated, significantly reducing their chances at returning and/or winning. *You are allowed to submit Self-Inserts as long as they are actually true to your personality. A Self-Insert is a character who is a reflection of yourself in an RP. *'Destined Fodders' must be eliminated somewhere in the first three episodes. *Advice: If your characters turn out being similar to some of your past characters, sit down and brain storm as many traits as you can think of that make your character different from your past characters, and try focusing on those traits. Also, definitely feel free to chat with people and ask for feedback! They definitely have great ideas for what you can do with your character and the potential plots and development they can go through! Plots and Interactions *A character must have plots and interactions in order to get further in the game. This is not a requirement, but highly recommended. Such interactions can include: **'Rivalries' **'Friendships' **'Enemies' **'Relationships' *Plots should not be a rehash or ripoff of a plot from an older season or character. Subbing *'Subbing' is when an RPer covers for another RPer who is absent by playing their character for them. *Subbed characters cannot do any of the following: **Win immunity **Have their plot progressed *Subbed characters are under risk of being eliminated if they are absent for more than three episodes (consecutive or otherwise). *RPers should leave instructions and who they would prefer to have sub their character in the event that they will not be able to make it for an RP. *The absent RPer should be aware of the following: **Their character may be left out of alliances and other interactions. **Their character may be eliminated. **They may miss out on plot or character development opportunities **'Punishment': Missing more than three episodes will mean that your character is disqualified from the competition and will be eliminated from the competition. Category:Rules